Wrong time, wrong place
by Maddiebug
Summary: Marinette, to put it simply, is bad at love. Adrien can never make a relationship last. When they meet each other, why should it be any different. Adrientte. Ladynoir


Marinette's love life was... well, not quite a disaster, but rather a series of rather unfortunate breakups and miscommunication that all lead to her feeling insecure.

Adrien Agreste's love life, or lack thereof, gave him trust issues and lead to him comparing every girl to the one who he thought was his soul mate.

To put it simply, both of them were kind of a mess. And not like that casual type of mess where there are a few items on the floor, but everything is mostly organized, no they were full laundry baskets spilled on the floor, broken bookshelves dumped down kinds of messes.

Both of them wanted to fix the messes, but they didn't know how.

It's not the kind of disaster you can relieve on your own.

...

When Luka confessed to Marinette that he had cheated on her, she felt like she was to blame.

She felt inadequate, like she wasn't good enough.

But she was Ladybug for God's sake. "Pull it together Mari." She told herself, wiping away the tears. "You're fine." But she really wasn't.

When her relationship fell apart, so did she

...

When Kagami told Adrien that she didn't feel anything anymore, he felt what it was like to have his heart broken.

No, shattered.

He felt like someone had pulled his heart out of his chest and stomped on it.

And it was his fault. He fell in love too easily, for people that wouldn't love him back.

First he was rejected by Ladybug, then Kagami.

Every girl he had fallen for, it seemed, didn't feel the same.

It started to feel like love wasn't worth it.

Because no one would ever love him back

...

Marinette tried to explain how she felt, but even Alya, her best friend, didn't udnerstand.

"You'll find your soul mate someday," assured Alya, who was cuddling with Nino.

"Easy for you to say." Marinette spat back. "You have like the perfect relationship."

Nino nodded, "it might take time, but you will find someone, just like Adrien will."

Adrien, who up until this moment had been awkwardly sitting next to Marinette, smiled at her. "Hey."

Marinette blushed and tried to come up with a response, but for once she couldn't.

Alya laughed. "Maybe you and Adrien should go out."

Adrien tilted his head and winked at her, "purrhaps we should."

...

Marinette felt herself falling for those green eyes again, and she felt truly screwed. Once again, she'd fallen for the most oblivious boy on the planet.

Once again, Adrien Agreste held the key to her heart. Last time, he never even realized what that key could unlock

She had no reason to believe that it'd be any different this time.

...

When Adrien looked into Marinette's ocean blue eyes, he once again lost himself.

Once again, he fell for a girl, fast.

Like Ladybug, her eyes were blue and her creativity was limitless.

She was bold. Brave. Strong.

Marinette.

And while he'd never fallen for Marinette before, everyone that he had fallen for had crushed his heart.

He had no reason to believe that Marinette would be any different.

...

Like any relationship, it started off slow. More like advanced friendship than anything.

Instead of going to cafes to work through homework, they went for coffee dates and homework.

Every time that Adrien beat Marinette at UMS, which was happening more and more often, he didn't only do a dorky victory dance, he also would kiss her.

Dating meant more cuddling and double dates with Alya and Nino, rather than tagging along awkwardly and being forced to hang out.

...

Marinette helped Adrien.

She broke down his walls and talked him through his problems.

Around Marinette, Adrien opened up. He felt safe.

She assured him t that he was enough, that he was wonderful and she loved him.

She loved him.

Even if they hadn't.

...

Adrien helped Marinette.

He told her how much he loved her. He told her how amazing she was.

He helped her rebuild her confidence on the foundation that had almost been decimated.

Adrien treated Marinette like an equal. Like a partner. What, she thought, Chat Noir could have been.

He treated her like she was real, and not an idol.

He loved her through all her mistakes, and he wouldn't ever cheat one her.

...

They were happy together.

Happier than being alone, at least.

Adrien did love Marinette and cared greatly, but the more time he spent with her, the more reminded of Ladybug he was, and the more guilty he felt.

If he only loved Marinette because she reminded him of Ladybug, it wasn't fair to her.

Marinette loved Adrien, but not in the obsessive way she had as a child. She loved him. But the more she was with him, the more she remembered Chat Noir, and questioned how that relationship could have been.

She loved Adrien. She really did. But she felt that if she never gave Chat a chance, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

...

The break up was mutual, but that didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

"Life is too short to have regrets that big." Marinette told him, and Adrien agreed.

Even though it hurt.

...

Adrien had confessed that he was in love with another woman as well, and it took all of Marinette's willpower to not burst into tears.

It felt like the cycle was repeating itself, once again, and she was being pushed aside for someone more exciting.

Someone that Adrien wouldn't even name. The worst part was, Marinette couldn't be sure if she was real, or if Adrien was making excuses to get out.

But she knew that Chat Noir would never hurt her like that.

So she said yes.

...

When Marinette explained how she felt about her "old friend," Adrien was stunned. He couldn't hold her back, not if it was meant to be. Even though it crushed him, he had to let her go.

The universal law had returned.

No one that Adrien loved could ever really love him back.

He drove everyone away. His mom, his dad, his girlfriends.

The one constant he had was Ladybug, his partner, who only knew half of him, and her constant rejections.

Until she said yes.

...

Out of every ending comes a new beginning.

Ladybug and Chat Noir spent many tearful nights in each others arms, not aware of the irony that surrounded them.

They comforted eachother through the break up that they were having with eachother. Only they didn't know it.

Chat Noir hugged his buggaboo, unaware that he caused her pain.

Ladybug hugged her chaton, not realizing that she had accidentally ripped his heart out and crushed it.

...

The breakup was mutual, so neither of them would admit how much it hurt.

Marinette was coping, especially with Chat Noir's help, so she never let Adrien see how much it stung.

Adrien managed, strengthened by Ladybug, and he never let Marinette know the extent of the damage she had caused.

They had felt like they had the perfect relationship, and then they ripped it to shreds.

...

Marinette wanted to remain friends with Adrien, but the sight of her face reminded him of what he could never have.

Likewise, seeing him reminded her of what she could never be.

They drifted apart, as friends often do, even while they drifted together.

Ladybug and Chat Noir started officially dating, and Marinette and Adrien stopped having weekly game nights.

...

When they had been dating for a few months they decided to reveal their identities to each other.

They met on the Eiffel Tower, and kissed eachother once before everything changed.

They closed their eyes, turned around and detransformed.

For a moment, there was silence, where neither one dared look, until Ladybug spoke up.

"My Kwami told me this was a bad idea, but life's too short to have regrets that big." She took a breath. "I'm ready to look whenever you are."

Chat, Adrien froze. "Life's too short to have regrets that big?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "I love you."

"I have a friend who told me the same thing. Just before she crushed my heart so she could have a chance with someone from her past."

Marinette frowned. "You know I'd never do that to you. I love your and ill stay by your side forever."

"I think it's too late." Adrien could feel himself shaking.

"I'd never leave you." She insisted.

"But you already have," Adrien looked towards the sky, praying he was wrong, "Marinette."

"What?"

"Tell me I'm wrong." He begged, tears falling freely.

"I can't." She started to cry. "Adrien, look at me."

They turned around.

...

The truth, bittersweet and painful as it was, was out.

And while it hurt, it explained a lot, and relieved some stresses.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, really looked at him for once, and she sighed, shaking her head. "Another time, another place, we could have fallen in love."

Chat frowned for a moment, before smiling again, "do you really mean it?"

"I mean, yeah I almost-" she took a breath. "I was ready to move in with you. To live the rest of my life with you."

Chat held out his hand. "Follow me, mlady."

She hesitated, before taking his hand. "Where are we going?"

Together, they leapt into the sky, speeding across Paris. When they stopped at the Eiffel Tower, Chat gave Ladybug a big smile.

She scrunched her nose at him, "what?"

He hugged her. "It's another time and another place."

Ladybug gave him a bittersweet smile, blinking away her little tears, "Leave it to you to spin my words around."

...

 **an: thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you guys like this story as much as I do.**

 **It took a while to write but I think it was worth it.**

 **Idk its kinda abstract.**

 **Let me know how you felt, follow/ fave, leave a review.**

 **Love you**

 **-maddiebug**


End file.
